Kolivan/Gallery
Season 2= S2E08.72. Dude that's a chick on the right right.png S2E08.75. He had a penchant for ignoring orders.png blademaster.PNG S2E08.139. He'll never quit.png Shiro and Kolivan.png S2E08.199. You're messing with his mind.png S2E08.224. It has a link with Keith.png S2E08.235. You're not leaving with that blade.png Kolivan and 1 Member of the Blade of Marmora.png S2E08.260. Princess Allura at last we meet.png S2E08.261. It's good to see the rumors are true.png S2E08.263. Yes, but we have little time.png S2E08.264. The plan begins...now.png S2E09.9. And the savagry that's poisoned our universe.png S2E09.10a. We did it together 2.png S2E09.12. Perhaps then you'll learn that not all Galra are bad.png Kolivan, Antok, Shiro and Allura.jpg S2E09.31. Everyone pauses to reflect on it.png S2E12.5. Allura basks in the applause.png S2E12.48. What about Thace.png S2E12.74. He was supposed to contact us two vargas ago.png S2E12.85. Going into Zarkon's ship is a suicide mission.png S2E12.349. Kolivan and Antok watching plan come together.png S2E13.50. You know it's bad when Kolivan says oh quiznak.png S2E13.64. Paladins, can you hear me.png S2E13.67. It must have been the Komar.png Kolivan (Blackout).png S2E13.182. Can you get me to the Komar.png Allura and 2 Warriors of the Blade of Marmora.jpg S2E13.291. You killed his Antok, prepare to die.png S2E13.311. Kolivan's like where'd the light show come from.png |-|Season 3= S3E01.28. You ready Kolivan.png S3E01.36. Open the hatch, we'll take it from here.png S3E01.38a. Go go go go go 2.png S3E01.45. Kolivan on the offense against drones.png S3E01.46a. Kolivan stab the drone.png S3E01.47. Kolivan is ready for more.png S3E01.62. We're pinned down by heavy artillary.png S3E01.87a. Kolivan probably wishes for his mask right now 2.png S3E01.88. Don't talk with your mouth full Hunk.png S3E01.90. Lance, Hunk, Kolivan looking at Voltron doodle.png S3E01.92. That cannot stand.png S3E01.99. Speaking of Voltron, where is it.png S3E01.103. This might be a problem no you think.png S3E01.168. Kolivan dude you need to work on not looking miffed all the time.png|Someone needs to work on not looking so disgruntled all of the time. S3E01.169. As you can see, the Galra Empire.png |-|Season 4= S4E01.18. Kolivan and two other Blades.png S4E01.35a. Impossible - it's overloading my monitor 2.png S4E01.46. Kolivan on escape ship.png S4E01.59. Could have happened to you.png S4E01.66a. Getting him - and it -out 2.png S4E01.68. And for once Kolivan has nothing to say.png S4E01.159. I'll check the logs.png S4E01.167. Kolivan scruffs Keith.png S4E01.193. Kolivan is judging you Keith.png S4E01.221. The fact the Galra are using decoy ships.png S4E01.233. Kolivan goes scowling by.png S4E05.2a. Entire Galra fleets have been mobilized 2.png S4E05.18. Kolivan will lead a Marmoran strike team.png S4E06.15. Sorry Shiro that's it for artillary support.png S4E06.150. Coran are there any targets that need support.png S4E06.153a. Stopped - what does that mean 2.png |-|Season 5= S5E05.46. We have a spy in Ranveig's camp.png S5E05.50a. We need you to infiltrate the base 2.png S5E05.51. Extract our spy, and destroy Ranveig's weapon.png S5E05.55. You have in the past.png |-|Season 7= S7E05.145. When they arrived here, my people helped them fortify their base.png S7E05.152. I stayed behind with Kolivan.png S7E05.233. Snap things just got a whole lot darker.png S7E05.263. I'm going to enjoy making Kolivan watch your end.png S7E05.290. Keith Pidge and Krolia gather around Kolivan.png S7E05.292. I'm sorry my code lured you here.png S7E05.294. I sent a team - there was nothing there.png S7E05.297. I must find the others.png S7E05.301. The druid has a cruiser not far from here.png S7E05.302. That's our first bit of luck in a long time.png Keith with Kolivan and Krolia.png |-|Season 8= Kolivan (S8E7).jpg Acxa and Kolivan.png VLD_S8_E13.png Krolia and Kolivan epilogue.png |-|Comics= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender